


Encore

by LaCreatura



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Romance, It's just cute, they just dancing dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCreatura/pseuds/LaCreatura
Summary: A school decides to host a musical, and it brings two girls together.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Encore

“Julia, it would be better if you used your shoulder a bit more for this movement, you know?” Carmen said, demonstrating it gracefully, after all, she was the lead actor for that piece.

“Let it flow from your abdomen, puffing through your chest, shoulder, extend your arm, open your hand. The other hand just needs to touch your chest on the right tempo.” She explained, as she was frozen in the final position of that dance step.

“Carmen, can you lead the way?” Julia asked, shyly. “Can you orientate me, you know… Physically?” She blushed as she said that, Carmen smiled back and blushed too, walking a semicircle around Jules and holding her from behind. 

“Of course I can, dear.”

Carmen Sandiego, the talented girl with the strongest, coolest façade, no one could ever wonder what was going on in that mind of hers. She was the president of the theatre club, and the lead actor for the current piece, too, a musical, in which she would sing and dance in the spotlight, with minor dancers around her. The problem is an accident happened some days into practice, one of the dancers sprained her ankle, and so, another one should take her place. Even though many girls wanted to audition for the role, a backstage crew girl was handpicked by Carmen herself, and no one dared to contest  _ The Queen _ . Julia Argent, a shy geek who entered the club for no reason at all than obligation, she didn’t really like the ambience at home, so the more time she could spend at school, the better.   
And since she had been picked to be an actor, she was going to school even more, for personal training sessions with Miss Sandiego herself, just the two of them.

Julia felt a weird, unnatural trust for Carmen. The lead actor was holding the other girl’s arms gently, guiding their movement. With an instinctual move, she presses her body against the smaller girl’s a little. “This is so I can guide her better” - She thought - “So we can be closer together, so we can be as one.”

“I’ve never really liked dancing…” Said Julia, her voice almost inaudible. “People would mock me for it. I certainly have two left feet. I don’t like thinking much about it…” She completed.

Carmen smooches Julia’s cheek, making her go silent. “Julia Argent, there’s a reason why I chose you.” She said. “I see something in you I don’t see in others. I assure you, you are special.” Julia smiled as she said that, and so, they kept practicing.

They kept practicing until the comforting evening became a dark night, and as that changed, their practice transitioned into something more natural, more ludic, they weren’t dancing for the show anymore, no. They were dancing for each other and themselves only. And so they did until it was midnight, exhausted, the school’s bell ringing twelve times. The girls were nose to nose at that point, breathing heavy, after going through tango, valsa, fandango and zamacueca.

“I really should get going…” Said Julia, backing off a little.   
“Then I’m going too, I suppose.” Carmen answers.

Julia sighed deeply, as she turned around, starting to leave.

“Hey Jules-” Carmen called out, Julia glances at her, turning her head 90 degrees. “I look forward to seeing you on the presentation.” Carmen smiled, and Julia smiled back.

“I look forward to seeing you too.” She answered. _“More than you could ever know.”_ She thought, gulping.

\--

The day of the presentation had arrived.

It all went smoothly.

As the school orchestra played, several girls danced around in a circle. In the centre stood a girl with a garish dress, red with golden details around her wrists and neck, that girl danced gracefully and sung with maestry. A performance that would surely be remembered by the entire school, most of the students ended up clapping standing up.   
  
What the audience did not know, after all, was that during the entire performance, between the lead actor’s glances at the audience, she would look at a certain side dancer, that no one in the school really knew the name of. While they exchanged looks, they remembered each afternoon and night of that week they practiced together, and how they would treasure those moments for their lives.

And how they wish they could practice one last time.


End file.
